


Firsts

by MoPerson



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Firsts, Fluff, Love, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoPerson/pseuds/MoPerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Thor have a series of firsts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

When they first met: 

Steve walked calmly down to the conference room beside Bruce. He was a little bit nervous about meeting the rest of the team. He knew about Tony Stark, the out and proud omega billionaire, the mate to the man walking beside him, and he had already met Agent Coulson, Alpha mate of the other Omega on the team, Clint Barton. 

He didn't know anything about Natasha Romanov or Thor Odinson. Steve was a little bit anxious about being on a ship full of Alphas and being an Omega himself. He had been toying with the idea of mating before the big freeze, but Bucky was gone, and Steve had no-one. Steve knew he would probably grow old and die alone, most likely because he was thrust into perilous danger on a weekly basis. He knew about the new types villains and the apparent existence of Norse gods. (which was something that made him stare at his mother's bible in resignation.) Steve also knew about the crazy new technology that existed. Although, to be completely honest, he was expecting something absolutely fantastical like hover cars and teleporters and holographic videos. 

Finally, after walking in silence for the better part of five minutes, Steve and Bruce arrived at the conference room.The team was all there. Stark was fiddling with his phone, smiling at whatever it was that he was looking at, and then beaming at Bruce as his mate sat beside him. Coulson was standing at attention beside Director Fury, glancing subtly at Clint Barton, who was smirking back unabashed. Natasha was checking over her nails, freshly painted and buffed. And then Steve laid his blue eyes on the tall, muscular Alpha named Thor. The god of thunder -and fertility. 

"Ah, good. We can finally get this meeting under way." Director Fury started.

Steve only half listened to the debrief. He was too taken by Thor. The Alpha was aesthetically perfect. In every way. 

The first date: 

Thor had formally asked Steve for permission to court him halfway through a communal dinner in the helicarrier canteen. It was a shock for Steve because he had always dreamed of strong Alphas lining up to court him, but then he saw that it wasn't the same as when it was the 40s. But Thor was traditional in his ways and Steve could really appreciate that. 

"I, Thor, son of Odin, would like to ask you, Steven, son of Rogers, for permission to court you with the intention of bonding." Thor said, offering Steve a bouquet. 

Steve didn't get to answer because he was swelling up like a helium balloon. His small slice of cake he had gotten for dessert was laced with peanuts and Steve was lethally allergic. It was funny (to Tony and Clint - only after the meds had stabilized Steve) to see him blushing from head to socked toe as Thor tried again. 

"Of course, Thor. I would be honored." Steve rasped. 

The next time they got the chance to actually do something together was a week after Loki had been taken to Asgard. Steve had been holed up at Tony's tower helping with the cleanup and Thor was busy with his father and brother. Thor chose that time to steal Steve away to a small restaurant that served thai food. Thor was very fond of the food and Steve loved the noodles. 

They ended up sharing a very engaging conversation about the difference between their respective childhood norms versus the accepted norms of the modern times. Steve argued that it was nice that omegas had more chances to develop a career and go to school. He also liked that there were safe contraceptives for use. But he didn't know where he stood with abortion. Thor was astounded that it took so long for omegas to be granted the same rights as an Alpha. 

"In Asgard, an omega is just a person. He or she has the same ability as any Alpha." Thor explained. "My mother, Frigga, is the head of the Asgardian council beside my father. She has as much power as he does." 

"Really? That's neat!" Steve said. 

On the way home, Steve had shyly laced his fingers with Thor's. They had chosen to stroll through Central Park and admire the fireflies in the dying sunlight. They watched the sun set over the city skyline and smiled indulgently at the other. 

"I do believe that we are falling in love, Steven." Thor said in a gentle voice. 

"So do I." Steve blushed. 

The first kiss

Steve was beyond distressed. 

Clint was in the hospital because of some alien (isn't it always?) poison and Phil was visibly worried. Natasha had hastily wiped a tear from rolling down her cheek and that was when Tony sniffled loudly. Clint was their glue. He didn't seem like the most important my means of ability, but his quirks held the team together. 

He cooked enough to feed them, he joked enough to keep the tensions low and he had one of the worst childhoods ever. So he could relate to even Tony. 

With their only lifeline to a normal life suffering from some poison that could potentially liquefy his brain the avengers were suitably shaken. 

Thor was gone to the ground floor of the hospital, on a quest for food, as he had called it. He returned heavy laden with everyone's comfort foods. Which was basically oil, grease, sodium and excess fructose and glucose for dessert. 

Steve had grabbed the least healthiest thing on the tray and bit into it. He tried to chew around the lump in his throat, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. 

Then Thor sat down and wrapped a large arm around Steve's strong shoulders. 

"Do not fear, my comrades. Our hawk will return to us no worse for wear. He is strong. He will not allow this foe to best him!" Thor said with authority. 

"How do you know that, Thor?" Tony whispered. "Bruce can't even identify what the hell is trying to liquefy his brain!"

"No, Tony. Just stop." Steve whimpered. "We need Clint and if he was here right now, he'd be laughing at us. I don't want to even entertain the thought that he might get his brain turned to mush. I need to know that we're going to get him back. He'll be back to the tower and he'll disobey every order and he'll hog the kitchen all day just to bake a thousand cookies because he's never beaten his record of nine hundred and ninety nine. So let's all just take a deep breath and --"

"Sirs and madam?" a young nurse greeted the group. 

"Is he okay?" Phil shot out of his chair, already moving towards the hallway. 

"He's a tough cookie. And he really could have been seriously harmed." The nurse said. "But I bring only good news. The toxins were easily flushed out of his system and as per request, we bottled a few samples for your testing.... Um... It was very surprising to discover that Mr. Barton is with child."

Phil promptly fainted. 

Everyone was so overcome with relief that Thor whooped loudly and pressed his lips to Steve's. 

No one even batted an eyelash. But Clint was okay. That was all that mattered. 

The first argument

Thor was beyond livid. Steve was absolutely enraged. 

"I don't care how what you think, Thor! I'm leaving for Paris with or without you!" Steve bellowed. 

"You will do no such thing!" Thor hissed. "Not to such a place as faraway as this Paris you speak of!"

"There is no valid reason for you to be this upset! I'm only going to Paris to honor my friends daughter! I owe them that much!" Steve pressed.

"You owe them nothing!" 

"Thor, drop it!" 

The argument increased in volume steadily. Tony flinched against Bruce every time he heard a hateful word and Clint was shedding tears unabashed. Natasha's lower lip trembled with every loud word. 

But it ended abruptly when Steve stubbed his toe against Mjolnir and Thor began to fawn over him. They looked into each others eyes and began apologizing profusely. They made a suitable compromise. Everyone was happy. 

Clint waddled over to them and fell into their hug with tears on his cheeks and his belly round with his twins.

"You guys shouldn't ever argue again. It's bad for my health." Tony pouted. 

"I'm going to go make some hot chocolate. Who wants some?" Phil called. Everyone answered yes.

Their wedding. 

Steve was sweating through his white dress shirt. He was pacing his dressing room in worried circles. It wasn't even his wedding initially. It was supposed to be the daughter of a good friend's who's fiancé turned out to be an abusive pig. Steve and Thor had argued over this, about going to Paris. But the compromise was that the rest of the Avengers should accompany him. 

Steve was okay with it, if only so that he could spend some quality time with Thor in the city of love. But then they all arrived at the venue and there was a long wait because the bride and groom were missing and then it all boiled down to "there won't be a wedding here today." 

Steve was devastated. Maybe more so than the parents of the bride. He crumbled around the weeping family, joining in on their little group. But then Thor's booming voice commanded the attention of the guests. 

"There could be a wedding here today, if my love would allow it." Thor began. "Steve? Let us be wed here, now. You and I would be a successful union, svass." 

"Oh my gosh! It's like Madea's family reunion!" Tony exclaimed. "You remember that movie, right?" 

"You're right!" Bruce said. 

"This is so romantic! Steve, say yes!" Tony called. 

And so Steve was taken away to a dressing room to get pulled into a tuxedo. Thor was taken to try and find a sash large enough to fit his girth. The guests were all excited and buzzing with energy. 

Finally when Steve and Thor were standing at the altar and the Justice of the Peace was saying his words, Steve smiled with absolute pleasure. Thor was his joy. Thor was his light.

"Thor, you're the person that gets me through the rough. I need you to stick with me on the job and i know that you will. God, I love you!" Steve's voice wavered with emotion. 

"Steve, my svass, my omega. You are the paved road in the ever turbulent landscape of my soul. You have burrowed into me, to the deepest place of my heart and it is there that you dwell alone. You and no one else will ever reserve this place within me." Thor said.

"Without further ado, I pronounce you man and husband! You may kiss your groom!" The official smiled as Thor gathered Steve in his arms and kissed him passionately. The guests and the original bride cheered loudly and happily. 

At the reception, Tony promised that the young woman would have her next wedding paid for in full by Stark Industries. She was very grateful. 

Their first child

It was a grand affair. The hospital was flooded by cameras and reporters while Steve was giving birth to his first child. 

Thor was beside him, allowing Steve to grip his hand painfully even to the demi-god and await their child's arrival. He was aware of the media flood right down the hall, but he only focused on Steve. He knew that Tony would take care of the media hounds.

"Thor!" Steve whined. 

"I am here, svass!" Thor comforted. "Do not fret."

The doctor yelled that the baby was crowning and it took a mighty push from Steve and then the baby was out, wailing mightily. It was a boy. He had wisps of blond hair and pink baby soft skin. Thor smiled so widely at his mate and child. Steve had done so well! The baby was very healthy! 

Soon Tony and Bruce entered, smiling. Tony's pregnant belly was swelling very quickly. The two scientists took turns coddling the little baby boy. 

"Oh, what a handsome little alpha! What's his name?" Tony cooed. 

"I was thinking about naming him after Bucky. My first... Everything. He meant a lot to me and he's a hero." Steve said. "Bucky Thorson Rogers." 

"What a sexy name for a sexy alpha!" Tony tickled the baby's belly. 

"Give me my child, Stark." Steve frowned.

"Oh come on! I was kidding!" 

Their first nightmare

Little Bucky creeped into his parent's room late one august night. He had just had his first nightmare. 

"Mommy? Daddy?" he called softly.

"Bucky?" Thor rasped, his voice thick with sleep.

"I had a bad dream. I'm really scared." Bucky whimpered. 

"Come here, sweetheart." Steve pushed the blankets away, allowing his son to slide in between himself and Thor. "Do you want to tell us about the dream?" 

"Uncle Tony was there." Bucky began. "But he was in trouble and then you tried to save him, mommy. But then you're pregernate and you got hurt. Then daddy was crying and uncle Tony and cousin James died! I don't want them to die or you to get hurt!" 

"Oh, honey. It was just a dream and uncle Tony and James and your daddy and I are all safe and sound, okay?" Steve stroked Bucky's soft blond hair.

"Can we check?" Bucky asked.

"Sure." Steve smiled. He had Thor help him to his feet, steadying him when he swayed from the weight of his twins. The three walked to the elevators to visit Tony and Bruce's floor. When they arrived, JARVIS lit the way to the scientists. They were all curled up underneath a large lab table with James' head pillowed on his father's chest and Tony's belly protruding upwards with their second child. 

"See? They're fine." Steve whispered. 

"Uncle Tony! Uncle Bruce! Wake up!" Bucky yelled. His bright blue eyes alight with determination. 

"Whassat!?" Tony shot up, banging his head against the tabletop. "Ow, Jesus fuck!"

"What the hell?" Bruce groaned. His back cracked mightily. 

"Okay. I'm satisfied now." Bucky smiled. "They're okay. My dream was fake." 

"Mommy!" James called, deeply sleeping still on Bruce's chest. "No more tacos!" 

"Let us take our leave now." Thor said. 

They returned to their floors, leaving Tony and Bruce to sleepily shuffle over the the couch in their lab, and Steve watched Thor put Bucky back in his bed. He smiled indulgently as Thor placed a gently kiss on their son's dosing head. 

"Sleep well, my son. Dream of light and happiness." Thor whispered, albeit loudly. 

The end~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to: .... Shit I forgot your name! Oh god, I'm sorry!!! I forgot.... And I don't know where to find you D: uuuggggg...... My fics are on two sites and there are alot of them so I don't even know where you put in this request. Your username has a bunch of numbers, I remember that. Shit. I'm sorry anon! 
> 
> ....anyway..... Please enjoy this little ditty. I really loved this prompt :)  
> "how Steve and Thor meet and other snippets of their lives"  
> **also, Madea's family reunion is a great movie. You should watch it sometime :) I love it :) I grew up with Tyler perry's movies.


End file.
